The Legend of Zelda: Earthai's Prophecy
by Xahline
Summary: There are more than three goddesses in the world, Saria Tagashi and co. find out the hard way, through a prophecized war between The Taurin Empire and The Kingdom of Hyrule/The Kingdom of Vitari ....R/R please ^-^
1. Prolouge

The Legend of Zelda: Earthai's Prophacy  
  
By: Lady Saria  
  
Prolouge  
  
In a land far away, where sword and sorcery ruled, lived a girl with extraordinary powers, different from the other inhabitants.  
  
Her name is Lady Saria Nikura Tagashi, of the house of Kurisukae.  
  
In the land of Vitari, Saria learned the ways of the sword and magic. She also began to learn how to control her special powers.  
  
I now take you the Vitarian capitol, Santuri.....  
  
"Saria? Are you even paying attention to me!? We are supposed to be practicing swordfighting, not magic." said Saria's close friend, Lady Iiuka Akari Masanku, of the house of Taquiela.  
  
"By the way, what spell are you working on?"  
  
"I am working on an teleportation spell, which will take me to all sorts of different lands far from our own. I know that I am different from everyone else here, so I plan to look for a kingdom or land that I fit into." explained Saria, standing up while drawing her sword.  
  
"When is our training session with her highness Tatiana?"  
  
"In about an hour. This time King Tauron and Queen Kitara will be supervising your sparring match with the princess." answered Iiuka, drawing her sword.  
  
"And this time your allowed to use magic during the match! Isn't that cool or what."  
  
"Yeah, I think it is. Though they only allow magic in a match, when someone is to become an Elite First Class Royal Guard. Oh shall we begin?" Saria said as she dropped into a defensive crouch, with her sword positioned in front of her.  
  
"Why certainly. We should be able to get a decent warm-up done before they arrive. How should it go? Magic or no magic?" said Iiuka, following suit.  
  
"Magic..........Starshine Flash!!" said Saria, while her sword glowed a golden color.  
  
"Infatuan Leviosa!" said Iiuka, canceling Saria's attack.  
  
Saria charged towards Iiuka, while she was brining her sword down from the previous attack.  
  
Both swords clashed with a bang, sparks were sent flying in all directions.  
  
Little did they know, was that Princess Tatiana was watching them from a far.  
  
"Mother and Father were right! Saria is definitely the chosen one. That's why they're putting her through the royal guard-training test in less than thirty minutes. I better get ready, and re-read the Legend of Earthian." thought Tatiana as she watched.  
  
What she saw next would be etched into her memory for as long as she lived.  
  
A slight golden aura surrounded Saria as she gathered energy for the next attack...  
  
The horizon darkened slightly when she finished gathering energy.  
  
With a flash of golden light, Saria shouted this: Tri-Magic Shock!"  
  
A huge golden ball of magic energy formed in front of Saria, blocking her from the princess's view, but she could still see Iiuka preparing to deflect the attack.  
  
"Attack!!" cried Saria, unleashing the giant ball of energy straight towards Iiuka.  
  
Iiuka was sent flying into a nearby stone wall, crumbling it to pieces.  
  
"Healing Winds!" shouted Saria, healing the both of them in seconds.  
  
"Iiuka, are you all right?" Saria asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah I am now, before the healing spell, I was sure that I wouldn't wake up for a week! How did you do that! It was awesome!" replied Iiuka, digging herself out of the rubble.  
  
"I don't know how I did it! It just happened, out of nowhere." replied Saria.  
  
"Oh well, my guess is that it was form your special powers. Let's get back to the castle. We need to get cleaned up, and you need to change." said Iiuka, as she and Saria started towards the castle.  
  
Tatiana began to head towards them to appear that she wasn't watching their spar.  
  
"Well hello there Ladies." said Tatiana, joining them.  
  
"Hello your highness." replied Iiuka, while Saria bowed.  
  
"Iiuka. If I may ask, who is your match against?" asked Tatiana.  
  
"My match is against Shimizu Nikasuka." answered Iiuka  
  
"He should be a nice challenge for me."  
  
"Saria, Iiuka. I will see you two later. Good day." said Princess Tatiana, walking towards her palace quarters.  
  
"Good luck Iiuka, I'll see you after your match." said Saria, going to her own room. Iiuka does the same.  
  
  
  
Throne Room---  
  
"Your highness, the match between Lady Saria and Princess Tatiana will begin shortly." said the royal advisor Taquiel.  
  
"Thank you Taquiel." replied King Tauron.  
  
"Shall we head towards the arena?" asked Queen Kitara, "We have an royal guard adjudication to attend."  
  
"Trina, Shanku come." said Tauron.  
  
"Yes sir." replied the two guards, leading them to the arena.  
  
Milliana's Grace Arena--  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the match that will decide the fate of one young trainee! I give you Lady Saria Nikura Tagashi, of the house of Kurisukae and her highness Princess Tatiana Suka Randikai, of the house of Vitari!" said the overly happy announcer.  
  
Once the two challengers were on the field, the heralds announced the arrival of the King and Queen.  
  
The King held his hand up, signaling the crowd to be quiet.  
  
"People of Vitari, here today you will witness the spar that will signify Saria as an Elite First Class Royal Guard.  
  
My Daughter, Tatiana, Champion of the annual festival has been challenged by Lady Saria, who has hopes of achieving the level of Elite First Class. The battle will commence in twenty minuets." explained King Tauron  
  
Battlefield--  
  
"Saria, I have heard much about you. Is it true that you have some powers different from the rest of the Vitarian people?" asked Tatiana.  
  
"Yes I do have some special powers, but I rarely use them because of the fact that I can't control them properly." explained Saria.  
  
  
  
"Lady, have you ever heard of the Legend of Earthia (air-thean)?" asked Tatiana.  
  
"No milady, would you tell it to me after the match?" replied Saria.  
  
"Of course. I would love to tell you of that legend." answered Tatiana.  
  
"Thank you, your highness." replied Saria, looking up to the Royal Box.  
  
  
  
Royal Box--  
  
"Five minutes till the match commences, your highness." said Shanku.  
  
"Thank you Shanku, return to your post." replied Queen Kitara.  
  
"Yes ma'am." replied Shanku, returning to his post by the entrance.  
  
"Time to start the match." said King Tauron.  
  
  
  
Milliana's Grace Arena--  
  
"Attention people of Vitari, his highness King Tauron will now start the match." said Trina. (another guard)  
  
"Princess Tatiana, are you ready to take this challenge set before you." spoke King Tauron.  
  
"I am your highness." replied Tatiana, pulling out her swords.  
  
"Lady Saria, are willing to put forth your courage and take this challenge you have so boldly asked of the princess." said Tauron.  
  
"I do your highness!" said Saria, pulling out her double swords.  
  
"Now formally state your challenge to the kingdom." ordered King Tauron.  
  
"I, Saria of Kurisukae, Second Class Warrior Elite. Here by challenge Princess Tatiana of Vitari, to a match of skill and endurance." said Saria  
  
"Your challenge has been set before the princess. Now princess you must formally accept the challenge." replied King Tauron.  
  
"I, Princess Tatiana Randikai here by accept this challenge!" answered Tatiana.  
  
"Now, Let the battle begin!!" exclaimed Tauron.  
  
  
  
**************** Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda  
  
Athors Notes: The Zelda aspect of this story will not surface untill the middle of the second chapter. Please tell me what you think....read and review.....^-^  
  
Ja ne minna-san -Lady Saria 


	2. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: Earthai's Prophacy  
  
By: Lady Saria  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Battlefield-  
  
"Lets get this show on the road, princess." said Saria as she began to circle around Tatiana.  
  
"Why certainly, I wouldn't want to keep you waiting." replied Tatiana, doing the same on Saria.  
  
Both Saria and Tatiana charged towards each other with their swords raised, when the swords met, there was a loud clang and sparks were sent flying.  
  
After the initial impact both Saria and Tatiana backflipped away from each other, landing on opposite sides of the arena.  
  
"Why don't we only use one sword. It will give us better speed and control." asked Tatiana.  
  
"Sure why not." replied Saria.  
  
The thing that Tatiana didn't know about Saria was, that it was Sarias' specialty to fight with only one sword and limited healing magic.  
  
Both Saria and Tatiana put away one of their swords, leaving Saria with the advantage. (A.N.: I couldn't help doing that here but later on, no one person will receive an over powering advantage over anyone)  
  
Tatiana rose her sword into the air and muttered a spell.  
  
"Fire Illusion!"  
  
Flames erupted from her sword and spread throughout the arena, surrounding Saria.  
  
Saria smirked at Tatiana as she vanished.  
  
Tatiana began to look around in a semi-panicked state.  
  
"You looking for me?" asked Saria, reappearing behind Tatiana.  
  
"Comet Shower!"  
  
Small glowing rock began to pelt the ground, when Saria brought down her sword.  
  
When the shower ceased, both Tatiana and Saria looked a bit beat up.  
  
Before Saria had fully recovered for the previous attack, Tatiana sprinted forward and slammed into Saria.  
  
From the force of the impact, Saria was thrown into one of the many barriers around the arena.  
  
Saria managed to get up mere moments after the initial attack, looking a bit worse for wear, but not slowed down in the least bit.  
  
Tatiana was shocked , as Saria had gotten up from the point-blank attack she did, and wasn't even phased by it.  
  
"She truly is a master...." thought Tatiana, while Saria sheathed her sword.  
  
Raising her hands into the air, Saria chanted an all to familiar spell......  
  
"Tri-Beams Blast!"  
  
Tatiana's eyes widened as she recognized the attack Saria used in the previous spar.  
  
"Oh Goddesses......."said Tatiana, as a large ball of golden colored energy formed in Saria's hands. Giving her a slight golden aura...  
  
"Attack!" cried Saria, launching the attack at Tatiana.  
  
Tatiana quickly put her hands in front of her, and put up a magic shield. The glowing ball of magical energy came flying at her at an alarming speed, and in mere seconds crashed into the shield. The shield held for almost a minute, then shattered, sending Tatiana flying into the arena walls.  
  
When the dust had settled, Tatiana was lying motionless by the arena barrier. Two referees came out and checked to see if Tatiana was still fit to fight.  
  
One of the ref's stood up an announced to the crowd....  
  
"Tatiana can no longer fight, Saria wins the match."  
  
The roar from the crowd was deafening as Saria slowly walked over to Tatiana's unmoving form.  
  
Saria rose her hands into the sky and chanted a familiar spell....  
  
"Healing Winds!" whispered Saria, completely healing Tatiana's wounds.  
  
Tatiana's eyes opened to see three referees and Saria, standing over her, looking quite worried.  
  
"Are you all-right your highness?" asked Saria.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. You on the other hand look quite beat up. Are you all- right?" asked Tatiana, standing up.  
  
"That last attack took up a lot of energy. I'll be fine after I take......a.....little........ nap." said Saria before she passed-out.  
  
  
  
"Guard. Take Saria to her quarters. Iiuka could you summon the doctor for me." Tatiana said quickly.  
  
"Yes your highness." replied the guard, exiting the arena.  
  
"I'm on it Princess Tatiana." Iiuka said as she exited through the same doorway as the guard.  
  
'I do hope Saria is all-right. We will just have to wait and see what happens.' thought Tatiana as she headed towards the Royal Box.  
  
  
  
Royal Box-  
  
"Mother, Father. When will the ascension ceremony take place?" asked Tatiana.  
  
"It will take place the day after Saria is deemed well by the doctor. Then you will be able to head out on a diplomatic mission, with her as your bodyguard." replied the King.  
  
"Thankyou. I will speak with you again once Saria is awake. Good day, your highnesses." said Tatiana.  
  
Hospital Wing, Grand Palace-  
  
"Lady Iiuka, your friend should be up in about an hour....she was quite exhausted from that match. I bid you a good day, Lady." said the Doctor, leaving the sparsely furnished room.  
  
"Thankyou, Doctor Taquiel." said Iiuka, turning her attention back to Saria's sleeping form.  
  
Minutes later, Princess Tatiana entered the room and sat next to Iiuka, waiting for their friend to awaken.  
  
"Hello your highness." Iiuka said quietly.  
  
"Hello Lady Iiuka. When did the doctor say Saria would awaken?"replied the princess.  
  
"In about forty-five minutes, maybe earlier. He gave a very powerful strengthening potion." said Iiuka.  
  
"I wonder where she gets the talent to pull off such spectacular spells without killing herself in the process?" asked Tatiana.  
  
"Saria has always had a knack for these type of things. Her grandmother told me that her mother was one of the Magus. Saria also said that she wondered where her mother was, cause she knew she wasn't Vitarian." explained Iiuka.  
  
"I didn't know that any of the Magus still existed in Vitari, I thought they all left to Hyrule many years ago. Do you---"said Tatiana, only to interrupted by Saria  
  
"Would you keep it down a bit please. I'm trying to sleep."  
  
"Oh my , I'm sorry Saria. I have to go speak with my parents anyway. Good day." said Tatiana , quickly leaving the two friends alone.  
  
"You ready to get up Saria?" asked Iiuka, standing up.  
  
"Yeah, just let me wake-up a bit more." replied Saria, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
Iiuka held out her hand when Saria sat up. Saria took her hand and used it as support to help her stand.  
  
"Thanks, I needed a bit o' help there." Saria replied greatfully.  
  
"No problem. You think you can walk?" asked Iiuka.  
  
"Yeah, I can. Let's go to the Throne Room, I bet my grandmother is going crazy over my win and other things." replied Saria as she started towards the door.  
  
"Ok. Lets go." said Iiuka, following Saria out of the room. 


	3. Chapter 2

The Legend of Zelda Earthai's Prophecy Chapter 2 By: Lady Saria  
  
Last Chapter-  
  
"Thanks, I needed a bit o' help there." Saria replied greatfully.  
  
"No problem. You think you can walk?" asked Iiuka.  
  
"Yeah, I can. Lets go to the Throne Room, I bet my grandmother is going crazy over my win and other things." replied Saria as she started towards the door.  
  
"Ok. Lets go." said Iiuka, folowing Saria out of the room.  
  
Throne Room - Grand Palace  
  
"Mother , Father. Saria has awakened, and is heading here with Iiuka as we speak." exclaimed Tatiana, bursting into the room.  
  
"Thats wonderfull, Dear. Shanku send for Saria's Grandmother and prepare the ceremony." replied Queen Kitara.  
  
"Yes your Highness." replied Shanku, leaving the room.  
  
A few minutes later both Saria and Iiuka enter the Throne Room.  
  
"Hello your Highness." said Iiuka, bowing with Saria.  
  
"Saria, your acension ceremony is to be held immeditely. I do hope you well enough to concent to it." said Tatiana.  
  
"I would love to. Is my Grandmother to attend?" asked Saria.  
  
"Yes your Grandmother will be attending." replied Queen Kitara.  
  
"Thank you, Your Highness." Saria said while turning to the King.  
  
"Lady Saria, at this ceremony you must be dressed in a full Vitarian Battle Suit for someone of your rank. Tatsu , my personal bodyguard has brought you your new uniform. It has been left in your quarters.  
  
Now, Once you have accepted this new title, you will have a choice of what position that you would want to take. The choices are as follows....... You can be Queen Kitara's personal BattleMage, Tatiana's personal bodyguard and BattleMage, or a Supreme BattleMage, leader of the BattleMage contingent here in Vitari. With being the Supreme BattleMage, you will also become an Ambassidor to the Kingdom of Hyrule. Now I don't expect you to make a hastey decision, so I will give you an hour to decide on your new job. Once your choice has been made, the ceremony will commence shortly afterward." explained King Tauron.  
  
"Thank you Your Highness, I will make a decision quickly but efficiantly, I will return in one hours time with my answer. Permission to leave, sir?"answered Saria.  
  
"Permission granted. Dissmissed."replied King Tauron.  
  
After bowing, both Iiuka and Saria left the Throne Room and headed for their private quarters.  
  
Saria's Private Quarters - Grand Palace  
  
Upon entering her room, Saria noticed her new uniform had been placed by her wardrobe. Carfully picking it up, she quickly changed into it.  
  
' I'd never thought I would be wearing this uniform so early in my career.' thought Saria, standing in front of her full length mirror.  
  
' I still don't know which job to chose.......Maybe I should just go with what the spirits tell me....' thought Saria as she walked around her room.  
  
After about five minutes of paceing back and sorth Saria had come up with a decision on her future in the Vitari Military.  
  
"I now know what I must do..... " mumbled Saria as she exited her room and headed towards the Throne Room......  
  
  
  
Throne Room-  
  
There came a soft knock at the door, and seconds later Saria entered the room, bowing before the King and Queen.  
  
"Your Magisties, I have reached my decision." staed Saria, standing before the royals.  
  
"Excelent. What is your choice young one?" asked Queen Kitara.  
  
"I wish to be the Supreme Battle Mage of Vitari, sir." replied Saria.  
  
"A worthwhile choice, It shall be done. From this day forward Lady Saria is now Supreme Battle Mage , General to the WindRider Contingent of Vitari. You will all treat her with the respect that comes with that title." commanded the King.  
  
"Thank you your Highness, I am honored to take up such a prominent position in our Military." replied Saria.  
  
"You may return to your quarters, while the Palace staff prepares the ceremony, held in your honor." said King Tauron.  
  
"Thank you once again your Highness." said Saria as she left the Throne Room.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: I know this is short, but if I were to add anymore to this chapter, it would turn out to be three times as long as what it is now. Please Read and Review to tell me what you think of this story. -Lady Saria Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, and I never will. *sob* 


	4. Chapter 3

The Legend of Zelda:Earthai's Prophecy Chapter 3 By: Lady Saria  
  
Last Chapter-  
  
"A worthwhile choice, It shall be done. From this day forward Lady Saria is now Supreme Battle Mage , General to the WindRider Contingent of Vitari. You will all treat her with the respect that comes with that title." commanded the King.  
  
"Thank you your Highness, I am honored to take up such a prominent position in our Military." replied Saria.  
  
"You may return to your quarters, while the Palace staff prepares the ceremony, held in your honor." said King Tauron.  
  
"Thank you once again your Highness." said Saria as she left the Throne Room.  
  
Grand Palace-  
  
Both Iiuka and Saria gazed around the lavishly decorated ballroom, in total awe at what the palace workers could do in a short amount of time.  
  
"Saria this is amazing." said Iiuka, as they made thier way to an empty table.  
  
"I personally think it's a bit to much, but if this is what Tatiana wants to do, who am I to stop her." replied Saria, taking an empty seat next to Iiuka.  
  
"With both of us being in such respective positions, will we have any time to just hang out like we used to?" ased Iiuka, as the servants served dinner to the guests.  
  
"I honestly don't know, Uka-chan, but who says we can't try." Saria said with a grin. Iiuka laughed, and said "Saria, when do you think you and Tatiana will be leaving for Hyrule?"  
  
"King Tauron said that we would leave shortly after lunch tommorrow. Please keep out of trouble while I'm gone. I don't want to miss all of the fun." replied Saria.  
  
"I wouldn't do that to you Sari-chan. I'm not like Sarsi, over there who missed Lt. Battle Mage to me. I don't think she'll ever be nice to us again, let alone her parents." replied Iiuka, as Saria spotted Tatiana coming over to thier table.  
  
"Hello your highness." said Saria when Tatiana sat down at their table.  
  
"Hello Saria. How are you Iiuka-chan?" said Tatiana.  
  
"Good. I trust you are well Princess." replied Iiuka  
  
"Yes I am thank you Iiuka." said Tatiana. "Saria, what do you think of your new title?"  
  
"It's alright, but I think my mother should of been here..." Saria said with a sigh.  
  
"I do think she will return someday. What did your father say was the cause of dissapearance?" said Iiuka.  
  
"Father said that Lady Aroura Tagashi-Kurisukae was kiddnapped by Salistra and left it at that." explained Saria.  
  
"A year after mother was kiddnapped ,Queen Luthien called him back to Hyrule. I haven't seen him since because he had asked his mother to put me through Magi-Star Acadamy here in Vitari. The first bit of free time I get in Hyrule I will search him out and asked him a few questions." Saria explained further.  
  
"Wow, I didn't think it was that involved Sari-chan. The thing is you survived it, and now your strong enough to face him." said Iiuka.  
  
"Do not worry Saria, I bet you will find your mother yourself, sometime in the future." said Tatiana.  
  
"Thank you ,Tatiana-san. I bid you farewell now, I have a lot of packing to do for tommorrows jouney." said Saria , getting up from the table.  
  
"I do think it is a good time for all of us to turn in for the night." said Tatiana, also getting up from the table, Iiuka soon after.  
  
Grand Palace- Front Gate  
  
Both Queen Kitara, and King Tauron came out to see Saria and Tatiana off.  
  
"Tatiana dear, please becareful, we have heard reports that there is a group of renegade Takrin warriors on the loose, and both the Hylian and Takrin governments are trying to capture them. As you can tell, they have had no such luck." explained Kitara.  
  
"Gen. Saria, plaese keep my daughter safe on this journey to Hyrule." said Tauron, as Saria and Tatiana got onto their horses.  
  
"Saria-san, you make sure you tell me all about this when you return. Also do try to have a little fun in Hyrule..." said Iiuka.  
  
"I will Uka-chan. I will do my best King Tauron." replied Saria.  
  
"It's time for us to go now. Good bye Mother,Father, Capt. Iiuka." said Tatiana , as they left the Palace walls.  
  
"I think we should make it to Saral River by nightfall, your highness." said Saria, when they had cleared the edge of Santuri.  
  
"Great. That gives us some time to relax a bit before kicking it into high gear." replied Tatiana.  
  
"Tatiana-sama what is our mission in Hyrule?" asked Saria.  
  
"Our mission is to get an Alliance with the Kingdom of Hyrule, because father suspects these renegade Takrins will soon turn this conflict into a full scale war." explained Tatiana.  
  
"I didn't think that it has gotten that extreme. I guess thats why Tauron- sama was so keen an getting a new ambassador/BattleMage to go along with you." replied Saria, looking towards the rising sun.  
  
"Thats exactly what I thought also. That doesn't matter now that we are now well on our way towards Hyrule." said Tatiana, "Its time to go full speed."  
  
"You got it, Tatiana-sama." replied Saria, urging Snowdancer to go faster.  
  
For most of the day, Saria and Tatiana traveled across the Vitari grasslands at the full speed of thier horses. Around 4 or 5 in the afternoon they thought it was best to take a bit of a break.  
  
After tying thier horses to some nearby trees, Saria scouted out the general area.  
  
"Saria, is there anything near our location?" asked Tatiana.  
  
"Nope, just local wildlife. I don't think we'll run into anything dangerous untill we reach the Lineas Forest." answered Saria returning to the camp.  
  
"It will be imperitive that we get through the Lineas quickly, because once we cross the threshold into the Kokiri Forest we should be safe from the Tamidans." said Saria, pulling out her ocarina.  
  
"Who and what are Tamidans?" asked Tatiana.  
  
"Tamidans are magically altered Wolfos created by Salistra's head revolution mage. They are highly dangerous and a pain to defeat. I had to go against one before my bout with you,and, I'm surprized I survived the whole ordeal. The only known thing to even sucessfully harm a Tamidan is by magical means of attack, generally fire or light elements do quite a lot of damage." explained Saria,sitting down beside Tatiana.  
  
"Oh, so thats why we are taking the fast route through the forest. Interesting, I thought all of Salistra's minons and whatnot were banshied along with her into the Shadow Realm." said Tatiana, pulling out her flute.  
  
"What should we play?" asked Saria.  
  
"Hmm....how about the Bolad of the Fariy Queen." suggested Tatiana.  
  
"Alright, that sound like a good one. Haven't played that one in a while." said Saria, putting her Ocarina to her lips.  
  
For about a half hour Saria and Tatiana played a haunting melody that stirred the sprits to life all around them.  
  
When they had finished playing the sprits settled into the background again, and Saria decided they should turn in once the sun had set.  
  
"Saria who should take first watch, you or me?" asked Tatiana  
  
"I'll take first watch. I'll wake you up around 2 to take your watch." replied Saria, as she headed to the frontmost part of the camp.  
  
Saria had decided earlier that this was the best spot to watch the rest of the camp and the outer lying area.  
  
Authors note: Saria and Tatiana run into some trouble on thier way to Hyrule, and Link will help out the two when they are ambushed. Chap. 4 will come soon....^-^ -Lady Saria 


	5. Chapter 4

The Legend of Zelda: Earthai's Prophecy Chapter 4 By: Lady Saria  
  
Last Chapter-  
  
"Saria who should take first watch, you or me?" asked Tatiana  
  
"I'll take first watch. I'll wake you up around 2 to take your watch." replied Saria, as she headed to the frontmost part of the camp.  
  
Saria had decided earlier that this was the best spot to watch the rest of the camp and the outer lying area.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Saria stood on an rough outcropping of land, taking in the senery of the Volantis Plains.  
  
As the pale moonlight shone over their camp, Saria thought about many things, about the mission to Hyrule and her father.  
  
' I wonder what caused my father to leave me with his mother? I know Queen Luthien called him back to Hyrule , but he could of taken me with him. I'm so confused , why did he leave me in Vitari....?' thought Saria  
  
Far away in Hyrule, an aged man of the Hylian Royal Guard heard the desperate cry for answers...  
  
' I'm so confused, why did he leave me in Vitari...' ecoed through his mind.  
  
"I wonder what that could mean" mumbled the man as he got up from his chair and stood before a expansive window.  
  
'What does this young woman mean leave her in Vitari...?' thought the man.  
  
" Lord Jonhan, her highness Zelda would like a word with you." spoked a servant, just beyond the threshold of the room.  
  
"Thank you. Tell her that I will be there shortly." replied Jonhan, as he walked towards the exit...' I will find out what you mean young one.'  
  
Saria had been watching the camp for at least four hours, when she heard a rustle in the nearby plant-life.  
  
"What could that be?" Saria thought out loud, picking up her sword.  
  
Saria approached the noise with the utmost caution, she didn't know what to expect.  
  
When she was abouit two feet away from the bush a silversh colored creature jumped out, and charged her.  
  
"Holy Farore! A Tamidan. Crud, this is going to be a toughie." said Saria taking up a defensive stance  
  
The Tamidan slamed into her at full speed, causing her to step back slightly before she lashed out at the creature with her own attack.  
  
Saria jumped back a few feet, and charged her sword,  
  
"Ice Beam!" she cried , sending a huge stream of frozen water at the Tamidan, but it only temporarily stunned the creature.  
  
Again it came at her with it's greusome jaws snapping at her. Saria tried to avoid it but the Tamidans jaws connected with her left arm..  
  
Saria screamed out in pain, and kicked the creature in the face, sending it back a bit.  
  
"Curse you stupid beast! " she cried charging her magic for one more attck before she went to go get Tatiana.  
  
"Antipode! " she cried sending a combined fire and ice attack at the Tamidan. It connected with the creature right in it's face. It howled in excruciating pain, but recovered and continued the attack.  
  
"TATIANA!!! HELP!!!" Saria screamed, unable to get away from the beast.  
  
Tatiana snapped awake and immidiatley grabbed her sword, running toward where she heard Saria's cry for help.  
  
" Shining Force!" cried Saria desperatly trying to hold her own. Sending a light based attack at the creature.  
  
The attack stunned the creature long enough for Tatiana to get there, just in time to see the Tamidan charge and send Saria flying into the nearby bushes.  
  
Tatiana did the only thing she could think of...a banishing spell...." Totalus Apparito!"  
  
The spell connected with the preoccupied creature and sent it far away from the two.  
  
"Saria, are you all right? Where are you?" cried Tatiana, as she searched the bushes for Saria.  
  
" Tati..ana, over he..re"  
  
"Huh?" Tatiana spun around and found Saria lying on the ground semi- conscious.  
  
"Oh my goddeses Saria, why didn't you call for me sooner." spoke Tatiana kneeling beside the incapacitated Saria.  
  
" I didn't...have a clear chance until the... mom..ent where I did call...you" Saria said weakly. "I think...that particular one .. will come ...back for..us."  
  
"I think you're right Saria. That banishing spell took all my magic energy so You will have to wait a while before I heal you. And don't try healing yourself, it will only make your condition worse." ordered Taitana as she helped Saria back to the camp.  
  
"Okay, Tatiana." said Saria, as she fell asleep.  
  
Tatiana stood up for the rest of the night, tending to Saria and watching out for that Tamidan.  
  
Saria woke up to Tatiana cleaning the bite wound on her left arm. She winced slightly but said nothing.  
  
"You don't have to pretend Saria, I know your awake." said Tatiana, when she saw Saria wince.  
  
"Okay you got me on that one. How long have I been asleep?" replied Saria, sitting up.  
  
"About five hours. you were beaten up pretty badly, so I don't blame you." replied Tatiana, bandaging the wound. " Your injuries wern't life threatening enough to risk the little magic energy I recovered overnight. So you will just have to deal with these injuries, this time."  
  
"No Saria the Tamidan did not return all night, and if we travel all day today, we should be at the outskirts of the Kokiri Forest. I'd rather not want to stay in Lineas Forest longer than we have to." Tatiana said to Saria's slightly puzzled look.  
  
"Alright. Lets get going then." Saria replied, getting up. She quickly regreted doing that,and sat down again.  
  
"Arg!! What did that stupid Tamidan do to me." Saria said out of frustraition.  
  
"You were ramed at least two times and bitten, not to mention you hit your head on a tree trunk after the last charge from the Tamidan." explained Taitana, loading all of thier supplies onto the horses.  
  
"Oh." Saria said, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Now we can go, you are going to have to take it easy for a couple days Saria." Tatiana said, while helping Saria onto her horse.  
  
After mounting her own horse, they were on thier way through the Lineas Forest, at breakneck speed.  
  
Back in Hyrule, Jonhan had just returned from his meeting with the Princess. He brooded over the new information as he walked into his study.  
  
'So my daughter Saria is coming to Hyrule with Princess Tatiana. I have a feeling she will head straight for here once she gets some free time. I also think that was Saria questioning my past actions last night. I know she will demand answers, but I couldn't just bring my grief stricken daughter into Hyrule when there was a full fleged war going on here. I do hope she understands.' thought Jonhan, sitting down at his desk.  
  
A few minutes later, there was a soft knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." answered Jonhan.  
  
"Lord Jonhan, Princess Zelda told me to talk with you about the security measures that will be taken during Princess Tatiana's visit."  
  
Jonhan looked up to see a young man dressed in Kokirish clothing, standing in front of his desk.  
  
"Ah Link, I was wondering when Zelda would send you here. Right now, all that I have planned is that once you escort them to the palace, releive my daughter from her duties and I will station a regiment of guards at her highnesses disposal." answered Jonhan.  
  
"Your daughter, sir?" asked Link.  
  
"My daughter Saria is Tatiana's escourt to Hyrule." replied Jonhan.  
  
"Oh. So you want me to send her straight to you once she arrives." said Link.  
  
"Yes. Don't tell her that I told you to do that though, she probibly expects it to be hard to find me here." replied Jonhan.  
  
"Alright, I'll leave for the outer reaches of the Kokiri Forests right now. My guess is that they are speeding through the Lineas right now, and I wouldn't blame them for doing so." said Link, heading towards the door.  
  
"Please becareful Link." said Jonhan.  
  
"I will. I'll see you later. Bye." said Link exiting the room.  
  
'Saria, you becareful too.' though Jonhan, returning to his work.  
  
Saria and Tatiana reached the outer edges of the Kokiri Forest in four hours of staight out, no stops travel. Just to put it mildly, they were beat.  
  
"Saria , are you alright?" asked Tatiana as they both dismounted their horses.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit lightheaded though." replied Saria, sitting down on a nearby boulder.  
  
"Alright,now lets take a look at that wound of yours." said Tatiana, unwrapping the bandage on Saria's arm.  
  
"Hmm, there seems to be no infection. Good." mumbled Tatiana as she re- wraped the bite wound.  
  
"You are one lucky girl Saria. I've never seen someone take as much a beating as you and be awake the next day." Tatiana said, looking around.  
  
"At first I didn't think I would survive, heck I barely survived my first ecounter with a Tamidan." replied Saria.  
  
"Well I wouldn't of lasted as long as you did Sari-chan. My combat skills aren't as sharp as yours are." replied Tatiana. "I bet I - Holy Naryru! Saria did you hear that!"  
  
Saria shot into an upright position, unsheathing her sword in the process.  
  
There was a loud crunching noise heading towards their position, and it was making Saria nervous.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that Tatiana-hime, be on your guard." replied Saria as she rapidly scanned the area for the exact spot where the cause of the approaching noise would emerge into the clearing.  
  
"Over there Saria!" cried Tatiana as several Takrin Soldiers entered the clearing.  
  
"Crud, this an't going to be pretty." thought Saria, assuming a battle stance.  
  
Tatiana assumed a battle stance as the leader of the rogue group approached them.  
  
"What would two beautiful warriors be doing out in the forest all by thier lonesome." stated the leader.  
  
"Avoiding you at all costs, Toluman." replied a foreign voice right behind Saria.  
  
"Arrg! Why do you always have to show up when I do Link." said a visibly frustrated Taluman.  
  
" To make sure you don't cause any trouble that would make me take you and your men to the Castle dungeons, even though the Vitarians already want to do that to you, along with your own government." explained Link.  
  
"So your the Rogue group my father warned me about." said Tatiana. "As Princess of Vitari I place you under arrest for your crimes against the crown." Tatiana stated regaly.  
  
"Oh, I see we ran into the Princess's traveling party. How convient for me. I could take out both my problems in an instant and report back to my master with no worries of punishment." replied Taluman.  
  
"I don't think so pal. I am under orders by the King of Vitari to take you out if you threaten the Princesses life." said Saria, taking a step closer to Taluman.  
  
'So that's Lord Jonhan's daughter.' thought Link as he prepared for a big fight to break out any second.  
  
"You win this time Link, but next time my master won't be so lienient." said Taluman, dissapearing in a flash with all his men.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Saria.  
  
"That was just Taluman and his gang. They have been hanging out here since thier govenment and yours have been looking for them." explained Link. "And I can't do anything since Zelda hasn't ordered me to do anything about them yet."  
  
"I see. Thank you for clearing that up for us. Who might you be?" asked Saria.  
  
"I'm Link. And you are?" replied Link.  
  
"I'm Lady Saria Nikura Tagashi-Kurisukae." answered Saria.  
  
"And I am the Princess of Vitari, Tatiana." replied Tatiana.  
  
"Now shal we head to Hyrule Castle. I was ordered to escort you to the Castle." explained Link, mounting Epona.  
  
"Thought you'd never ask." replied Saria as, she and Tatiana mounted their horses and started the trek trough the Kokiri Forest.  
  
Authors Note: Alright! This is the longest chapter I've ever written! woohoo! Also I think I got a pretty decent battle sence in. What do you think? Please read and review. Thankyou.  
  
-Lady Saria. 


	6. Chapter 5

The Legend of Zelda: Earthai's Prophecy Chapter 5 By: Lady Saria  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda  
  
Last Chapter- "That was just Taluman and his gang. They have been hanging out here since their government and yours have been looking for them." explained Link. "And I can't do anything since Zelda hasn't ordered me to do anything about them yet."  
  
"I see. Thank you for clearing that up for us. Who might you be?" asked Saria.  
  
"I'm Link. And you are?" replied Link.  
  
"I'm Lady Saria Nikura Tagashi-Kurisukae." answered Saria.  
  
"And I am the Princess of Vitari, Tatiana." replied Tatiana.  
  
"Now shall we head to Hyrule Castle. I was ordered to escort you to the Castle." explained Link, mounting Epona.  
  
"Thought you'd never ask." replied Saria as, she and Tatiana mounted their horses and started the trek trough the Kokiri Forest.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Link, Saria, and Tatiana reached Kokiri Village after an hour long trek through the forest.  
  
"Link how long do you think it will take us to reach Hyrule Castle Town from here?" asked Saria when they reached the village.  
  
"It's a one day ride from here to the Capitol, but I can get you there in less than that using some shortcuts in the Lost Woods." replied Link.  
  
"Alright. Tatiana which one should we choose?" asked Saria.  
  
"The shortest route possible. The faster we get there the more we can get done before I leave." replied Tatiana.  
  
Link lead the two warriors to the entrance of the Lost Woods, mentioning that this is a risky move because the could easily get lost.  
  
"Stay as close as you can to me. I know every inch of this area, because I discovered it all by trial and error a few years back." explained Link, coming up to an area with a small pool of water.  
  
"Right there is a short cut to the Zoras River area. A little to far away from our target." said Link, as they took the log tunnel next to the pool.  
  
After going through a very twisty path, they reached a tunnel that was blocked of by a large boulder.  
  
'How many times am I going to have to blast this thing open.' thought Link.  
  
"Stand back , I need to blast this one open with a bomb." said Link, pulling out a blue bomb.  
  
Link lit the fuse and stood a few feet back with the others, waiting for the bomb to go off.  
  
The bomb exploded in contained fury, clearing the way for the group.  
  
"We are now entering the main city of the Goron Race, Goron City, don't be surprised when they come up to us with backbreaking hugs. Every time I go here, they do that, but I really don't mind." explained Link, walking into the tunnel.  
  
When they emerged on the other side of thetunnel, both Saria and Tatiana were shocked, a completely underground city, sitting right before them.  
  
"Wow, this is amazing." Saria said, looking around in awe.  
  
"Excellent craftsmanship. Prominent social structure also, fascinating." breathed Tatiana, as the group moved through the lower levels of the city.  
  
"Hey Link, what brings you here today?" asked one of the Gorons.  
  
"Just leading a traveling party trough the city. They need to get to Castletown." explained Link.  
  
"Oh. I think Big Brother might want to see you though." replied the Goron.  
  
"He does now. Hmm... I wonder why?" said Link. "Tell him I'll be down in a few minutes."  
  
"Ok." said the Goron as he rolled off to the lowest level of the city.  
  
"I guess our vist to this city will be a bit prolonged, but Zelda isn't expecting you until early tomorrow anyway." said Link as they took the stairs down to the lowest level.  
  
"Link, Darunia is expecting you." said one of the two guards.  
  
"Alright. Is it alright if they come in also?" asked Link.  
  
"Sure , if they're your friends then they are more than welcome to proceed." replied the guard, opening the door.  
  
"Thank you very much for your kindness." said Tatiana, as they entered.  
  
"Hey Daruina, what did you need to see me about?" asked Link.  
  
"I was wondering when Zelda was going to visit again. Last time were we a little under prepared. We almost ran out of food for you guys." answered Daruina. "Who would these to lovely maidens be?"  
  
"They are the dignitaries for Vitari." answered Link.  
  
"I am Princess Tatiana of the Vitari Republic." said Tatiana,bowing.  
  
"And I am BattleMage Saria Tagashi-Kurisukae, Tatiana's escort to Hyrule." Saria said, also bowing.  
  
"Please to meet the both of you." replied Daruina.  
  
"I think Zelda might be stopping by in about a week, that is if nothing major comes up." replied Link.  
  
"Alright then. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice Link...I know Lord Jonhan keeps you quite busy." said Daruina.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding. Usually Zelda tells me in person what is needed to be done, but this time she gave me a commanding officer to work under." replied Link.  
  
"Life can always be unpredictable Brother, yours however, is quite a bit more than that. Still it's always good to have a bit of difference in a set routine." explained Daruina.  
  
"Thanks for the advice my friend. I'll see you later." said Link, escorting Saria and Tatiana out of the room.  
  
'Link, I'd keep an eye out on that Saria girl. You don't find girls like her everyday....' Daruina said telepathically.  
  
'What? Your just trying to confuse me aren't you?' Link replied, laughing slightly. Saria looked over to Link to see him laughing slightly. 'I wonder what's so funny...Oh well' .  
  
It took them about an hour to reach Kakkariko Village, after their meeting with the Goron leader.  
  
"Link what's this place called?" asked Saria, while they were passing through a large crowd of village folk.  
  
"It's called Kakkariko Village." replied Link. "Wonder what's going on here. There usually isn't this many people out in the streets at one time."  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm not liking it one bit." replied Saria, looking around cautiously.  
  
"Hey Ichirio! What's going on here?" Link asked one of the carpenters in front of them.  
  
"Oh. Hey Link. I'm not sure my self. But from what I do know, is that the well is acting up again." Ichirio replied.  
  
"Thanks for the info. Darn it! Follow me, we are going to have to take a small detour to Lord Jonhan-Kurisukaes residence." explained Link, Leading Saria and Tatiana away from the growing crowd.  
  
Link felt Saria's eyes on his back. 'Darn I knew she would recognize that title. Hopefully Hiro doesn't mind this.' thought Link, approaching the residence.  
  
When the trio reached the entrance to the estate, one of the guards halted them.  
  
"What business do you have with the Lord?" stated the guard.  
  
"I am here for an emergency meeting with Lord Jonhan. I have more than enough clearance to enter the building without your consent." replied Link.  
  
The guard looked at the group and recognized Link. "Sir Link! I am sorry for not recognizing you. You may enter at once."  
  
The guard stepped aside, allowing enough room for the three of them to enter the estate.  
  
"Link, why did you have to be so harsh with that guard?" asked Saria, walking beside Link.  
  
"I had to because that guard, Kagoru, is the most forgetful, haphazard guard I have ever met. Though he is a bit more friendly than the rest of the guards." explained Link, as they came up to a large set of double doors.  
  
"Wait here, I'll be just a moment." said Link as he entered the room.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5 finished.... Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda Please read and review -Lady Saria 


	7. Chapter 6

The Legend of Zelda: Earthai's Prophecy Chapter 6 By Lady Saria  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
The guard stepped aside, allowing enough room for the three of them to enter the estate.  
  
"Link, why did you have to be so harsh with that guard?" asked Saria, walking beside Link.  
  
"I had to because that guard, Kagoru, is the most forgetful, haphazard guard I have ever met. Though he is a bit more friendly than the rest of the guards." explained Link, as they came up to a large set of double doors.  
  
"Wait here, I'll be just a moment." said Link as he entered the room. **************************************************************************  
  
"Hiro we have a problem." said Link as he entered the room.  
  
"What is it Link? Why are you here aren't you supposed to be escorting the Vitarian Dignitaries to Hyrule Castle?" asked Hiro, standing up as soon as he heard Link.  
  
"We ran into a problem, they are oputside of the door as we speak." replied Link, pointing towards the door.  
  
"Then why didn't they come in with you? I know Saria must be dying with curiosity to know why she is here. I do hope Tariaella doesn't come down early or we will have a problem." said Hiro.  
  
"Princess Tatiana, Saria, you can enter now." said Link, loud enough for the two warriors to hear.  
  
The door opened , and both Saria and Tatiana entered the room.  
  
"Sarianna? is that you?" asked Hiro.  
  
Saria's head snapped up within seconds of hearing her full name.  
  
"How do you know my full name Lord?" Saria asked politely.  
  
Saria was secretly hoping that her hunch was right, that this was her father.  
  
"I know of your name because you are my daughter, why else would I know it. Tariaella will be so glad that you have rejoined us." replied Hiro, his eyes shimmered with tears that threated to spill down his face.  
  
Sarias eyes widened with shock..'By Earthai's name. It really is true. Both Father and Tariaella are alive, and safe.'  
  
"Father? Your my Father!! Oh Goddesses..It is true.I do have one question though." said Saria after she had nearly floored Hiro with a exuberant hug.  
  
"What is it Saria?" asked Hiro.  
  
"Why did you leave me in Vitari when you journeyed here,to Hyrule?" asked Saria. "And who is Tariaella?"  
  
"I left you in the care of my mother because at the time, I did not want to bring my grief stricken daughter into a full blown war. Here the war was called The Imprisoning Wars, In Vitari, I believe it was called The War Of Hyrule's Darkness." replied Hiro.  
  
"Yes that is correct." replied Tatiana, speaking for the first time, since entering the room.  
  
"Her Highness Luthien called me here shortly after Aroura was kidnapped, I could do nothing but follow her orders, if she had survived the war, I'm positive she would of fufilled her promise of helping me find Aroura. As everyone knows Aroura didn't make it, and King Mitsugi, was to grief stricken to fullfill the promise then. Now as of what I have been told by Link, is that Luthiens only daughter Zelda is working on filling her mothers promise. As soon as Tatiana had left Hyrule, the search teams would be assembled, one such group would contain Link, Sarianna, Tariaella, and I, along with a few others." explained Hiro.  
  
"Thank you father." Saria said quietly.  
  
"Saria, I'm glad that you finally got to meet up with your father after so many years apart. I hope That Iiuka-chan and I can join you-" Tatiana started to say, but only to be interupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"Yes, who is it?" answered Hiro.  
  
"Father, may I enter. I must speak to you." asked a voice on the other side.  
  
"Yes you may." answered Hiro.  
  
Saria, Tatiana, Link and Hiro turned to the door as it opened.  
  
"Oh my. I didn't know you were in a meeting Father. If you want, I can come back later." replied the young woman who had entered the room.  
  
"It's alright Taria. I would like you to meet these people, and was just about to call you." replied Hiro.  
  
"Oh, okay then. Is that who I think it is, she looks like mother." replied Taria, looking towards Saria.  
  
"Hello Lady Tariaella, I do hope your well. I am Link." replied Link.  
  
"I also hope you are well. I am Princess Tatiana Randikai of the Vitari Federation." said Tatiana, giving a small bow.  
  
"Last but not least, I am Lady Sarianna Nikura Tagashi-Kurisukae, Supreme BattleMage of Vitari." said Saria.  
  
"Sarianna?!" said Taria with a grin."It's so awesome that you've finally located us. I've missed you so much." said Taria,as the two exchanged hugs.  
  
"It's so nice to have meet you acuintences." said Taria, giving a small bow to Link and Tatiana.  
  
"What do we do about the well, Hiro. Iichiro told me that it was acting up again when Taitana, Saria and I arrived here." said Link.  
  
"I don't know, I could send a few of you, accomanied by Impa, into the Shadow Temple to find out. Or it could just be the Windmill Guy doing something stupid to the well again." replied Hiro.  
  
"I'll go check it out, father." said Saria. "Becauise it is my duty to protect Tatiana, at all costs."  
  
"If you go, Taria will go with you. She know this place better than you do. While you are speaking with the Windmill Guy, Link and I will send for Impa,while escorting Tatiana to the Castle." replied Hiro.  
  
"Alright it has been settled. Lets get to the bottom this. I'll see you later Tatiana-sama." said Saria, as she and Taria headed out.  
  
"It seems that Hyrule is always full of surprizes, Link." said Tatiana as they to prepared to leave.  
  
"Yes, that is true your highness. More true than you can imagine, as Zelda will tell you, when you arrive at the castle." replied Link, as the three remaining people left the room , and the estate.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Chapter 6 finished! ^-^ A.N.: I finally found a way to intoduce Saria's twin sister into the story.  
  
What could be wrong with the well? The Windmill Guy going insane, or something with a deeper underlying meaning in the Shadow Temple? Could Salistra be showing herself or someone far closer to Saria that she thinks???  
  
Please read and review.......  
  
P.S...I fixed my style of writing, it should be much easier to follow now ^_^. -Lady Saria 


End file.
